In stores where customers roam among the aisles selecting products for purchase, they often bring their selected products to a check out stand for compilation of the total charges, taxes, payment, and bagging of the products. There have been and are many check out stands designed to accomplish these checking out functions in the most efficient way for all concerned. When the selected products were and are to be placed on a conveyor by the purchaser, in reference to the past check out stands, a full circling belt or an elongated linear belt has been used. However, neither are known to have been arranged for compact utilization of less floor space, nor generally have either been arranged for end delivery to a checker, so the checker may remain essentially in one facing position and location to receive the products for their scanning, for weighing if necessary, and/or for posting of their cost entries in a register, and thereafter for immediately and conveniently bagging the customer's purchased products.